


Wait, really?

by Aruima



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst?, F/F, Fluff, I wanted to write fluff, Romance, and it got out of hand, i dont know if it counts as angst or fluff or anything, mentions of cheating?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aruima/pseuds/Aruima
Summary: The party wasn't supposed to end up with Yoohyeon making out with a stranger. Not when Minji exists.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	Wait, really?

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to write something with a really bad headache is a horrible idea...
> 
> Anyways, this is my first work! It's extremely bad and the sentences are very short but bear with me. I really don't know what I'm writing, I just put stuff on paper and hoped for the best. Please leave any comments or criticism if you want because it'll help motivate me to write more :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Yoohyeon was the worst.

Or so, she had thought.

Waking up from a head-splitting hangover was one thing; waking up with a head-splitting hangover next to her girlfriend _after_ making out with a random stranger the night before? Devastatingly nauseating.

Yoohyeon’s mind was clouded with guilt as she tried to conjure up any memory of last night. All that came to mind was the stranger’s soft hands on her neck as her lips were on hers.

No recollection of her face, name, nothing.

She rubbed her face hopelessly trying to get rid of the guilt fogging her head.

Yoohyeon heard rustling to her left and peeked over her shoulder to see Minji sleeping peacefully, all worries wiped off her face.

As soon as she looked over, her stomach flipped and bumbled as she felt her joke of a dinner rising back up.

Yoohyeon tossed her blanket off her as she stumbled over to the bathroom.

* * *

“I don’t know how you do it,” Minji murmured into her neck.

“Do what?”

“Trip over air almost every day,” she snorted.

Yoohyeon stuttered, “hold on I do not trip over air, I just…”

“Sorry, I worded it differently. You trip over your own legs,” she teased.

“I- at least I’m taller than you.”

“And yet you’re still the little spoon.”

Yoohyeon groaned and defeatedly dropped her head back on the couch with Minji cuddled up into her arms.

“I love you,” Minji whispered.

“I love you too.”

* * *

Yoohyeon was in the middle of emptying her dinner when she felt a hand pull back her hair away from the mess.

No words were exchanged because, well, Yoohyeon really couldn’t.

She felt a hand sneak up under her shirt to gently rub her back, soothing her.

_I don’t deserve her._

* * *

Yoohyeon crawled back onto her bed and saw Minji walking in with a glass of water and ibuprofen which she downed gratefully.

“Don’t lay down yet, sit up for a while.”

Minji pushed herself back on the bed and directed Yoohyeon’s head to rest on her shoulder. She grabbed a bottle of what looked like some type of oil (“It’s not the cooking or fuel type of oil I swear,” Minji reassured) and poured a few drops on her hand. 

Yoohyeon felt the back of her shirt getting pushed up and soft hands rubbing her back with the oil.

“Smell it.” Minji held her hand out in front of her face after she poured a few more drops on her hand.

“What?”

“My mom used this oil every time I got sick, I hated it, but it really helps with pain. Just smell it,” Minji insisted.

She relented.

* * *

They found themselves laying on the bed with Yoohyeon’s arm and leg wrapped over Minji’s body, Yoohyeon’s head laid on her shoulder comfortably. The silence was broken when the older girl spoke.

“What’s bothering you?”

She avoided her stare by hiding into her neck, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I’m not blind Yooh, you’re quiet today.” Minji comforted her as she played with Yoohyeon’s hair.

“Maybe it’s because I emptied my guts earlier, I don’t know.” The sarcasm wasn’t taken lightly by Minji as she hoped.

“We made a promise, no secrets.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“Yesterday night.”

“What happened yesterday night?”

“There was a stranger at the party and I don’t know what happened but I was drunk and I didn’t think straight and I know that doesn’t excuse any of my actions,” Her voice trembled as she rambled on, “but I might have sort of made out with someone and I’m so so so sorry.”

A deafening silence took over the room.

Yoohyeon’s heart started racing.

“Please say something,” she pleaded.

“Who took you home last night?” Minji asked softly.

Yoohyeon stuttered and panicked, “I don’t know, wait, what does this have to do with anything?”

“Yooh, you drunk texted me at 2 in the morning asking for a ride back.”

“...What?”

“I came over to pick you up. You were the one all over me.” She chuckled.

“Wait, really?”

Minji started to tease, “is that all I am to you? A stranger?”

She was having a crisis.

“Yooh, are you ok?” Minji was worried after hearing nothing from her partner and looked down to see a flustered mess seeking sanctuary in the crook of her neck.

“Please don’t look at me.” She stammered. After a few moments, she spoke up. “You’re gonna tell the group chat aren’t you.”

“Definitely.”


End file.
